The way you changed my mind
by Evil Detective
Summary: ShizNat. AU. Find out how… Little Shizuru and Natsuki MEET at Natsuki's 7th Birthday party. OOC. Row-san's 1000 words fanfic challange


**The way you've changed my mind**

**A/n: This was made for Rowena DeVandal-san's one thousand words or less challenge fanfic (I wrote two, the 1st one is so hard to be a thousand, so... yeah, it's the second one). The challenge is to**** write a life-changing event for the character. Ah, Finally I finished it. Row-san, this is for you! xD It's Thousand! Really!? ZOMG!! -emo-  
**

**And this is an AU. Find out how… Little Shizuru and Natsuki MEET at NATSUKI'S BDAY PARTY1!111 Eleventy one, everyone!111!**

**Warnings: fluffs, lacks of events (It's only a thousand, what did you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: -insert normal or insane disclaimer here- author's too ashamed to admit that he doesn't own Mai HiME.**

**Ps: Happy 17th birthday to Marida at 21th March 2008. Eww… She asked a lot of people to go to Tropiz café. XD. Caramel! -slurp- LOLEX.**

**Pps: Anyway, does someone here in own Neopets? Or want to join venture with me? XDD**

* * *

"Shizuru-chan, will you accept dad's request?"

Little Shizuru nodded.

"Hai, hai, Otou-san! What's wrong anyways?"

"Kuga-san is going to celebrate his daughter's birthday, won't you came?"

Shizuru stopped when she heard this. Party. She hates parties. She hates crowd. She hates the way a lot of people see her.

"So, Shizuru-chan? What's the decision?" Shizuru's mom asked.

_'Just this one time… I think it's gonna be alright… I'm going because my parents want to… ah, alright.'_

"Of course, Otou-san!" 

* * *

"Natsuki dear, won't you go outside?"

"No way on earth, mom! I don't wanna go outside! I hate parties, especially meeting people!" Little Natsuki crawled on her big bed.

Kuga Saeko sighed. She already knows how her daughter is… and how she's gonna make her out.

"Ah! I hear Fujino-san is going to give you cute little pup for you birthday-"

Hearing this, Natsuki instantly jumps from her bed and open the door.

Fujino-san. Her dad's partner that often come and bought Natsuki cool stuffed toys.

"Really, mom?? 'Kay, I'm on then!"

Saeko sighed. _'Geez, I hope Fujino-san bought her pup.' _She then dismissed her thought and looked at Natsuki.

"So Natsuki, why aren't you going to bath and greet Fujino-san and everyone? Ah, your classmate Takeda Masashi actually comi-"

"WHAT!?" Natsuki screamed. "TAKEDA!? NO WAY ON THE HELL! I'LL-"

Saeko quickly covering her daughter's mouth.

"Shh! Natsuki, language! What if Fujino-san hear-"

Natsuki cut her mom's mid sentence off.

"No way. I'm off to bath." Natsuki humming a song, as she made her way to the bathroom. 

* * *

Shizuru rolled her eyes for the hundredth of time.

_'Geez, it bore me out. I wish I could stay at home…'_ Shizuru narrowed her eyes at a boy named Takeda, who proudly saying about her father's company, etc.

_'Snob heir. So Takeda's heir likes that? Geez… How… stupid.'_

Shizuru's mind is interrupted by her parent's whisper.

"You know what, Shiz-chan?" her mom asked.

"Hmm?"

"Kuga's heir, Natsuki is a pretty girl. Your dad often told me. I think you can play with her later…"

"Yes, Shizuka's right. Natsuki is a fun girl with a lot of attitude," Shizuru's dad stated.

"That sounds fun." Shizuru stated, as she tried to smile as serene as possible.

_'Everyone is the same, right? Natsuki is no different…'_

* * *

Natsuki walked down the stairs, to the hall where her 7th birthday party will be held.

_'Eww… Thanks God I'm allowed to wear this…'_

Natsuki looked down. She's so happy that her father allowed her to wear suit and short, which made her looks like a boy.

"I'M GONNA NUCKING NUTS!" Natsuki stated absent-mindedly, although she didn't know what it is.

She was being told that Fujino's daughter is also coming to her party.

_'Humm… I wonder how Fujino's daughter is…' _

* * *

The party was started, and was boring on Natsuki and Shizuru's point of view.

Time for cut the cake.

Everyone sang birthday song.

Natsuki cut the cake, into quite big pieces.

"I'm going to give the first piece into… My mom!"

Little Natsuki gave her mom the cake, then she kissed her mom's cheeks.

"Second cuts to… My dad! Yays!" Natsuki then kissed her dad's cheeks.

"Third into…"

Takeda wished so hard that Natsuki will give the cake to him.

"Fujino-san's daughter!!" Natsuki stated happily, as she jumped up and down.

_'I really want to see Fujino-san's daughter!!'_ Natsuki thought._ 'I wonder how she looks like…'_

_'ME??'_

"She gives it for you, take it, Shizuru!" Her dad said, as she rubbed her daughter's back.

_'Alright…'_

Shizuru took a deep breath, before walked straight into the stage gracefully.

Natsuki tried her best now to awe at the sight of Shizuru.

_'Wait… She's beautiful… And how come she could walk with eyes closed??'_

Shizuru gracefully opened her ruby eyes, and met Natsuki's emerald. At most of people's view, the sight of Shizuru and Natsuki together is quite intoxicating. Shizuru is the princess, while Natsuki is her knight in shining armor. No one have any idea why.

"Ara ara, Ookini," Shizuru replied, as she took her cake.

_'Kuga Natsuki is so cute. Kuga? Uh. Natsuki? Yes.'_

Absent-minded Natsuki quickly locked their palms together, as she run out with a confused Shizuru, who manage to run as fast as her, without dropping the cake. 

"Let's go, Fujino!"

Everyone has their jaw dropped at the scene while they left the party. They ran outside.

"Ara ara kuga-san, your daughter is full of attitude." Fujino Shizuka commented.

Saeko only nodded.

Natsuki stopped to catch her breath. Shizuru did the same too.

"Fujino?" Natsuki asked in husky voice, as she turned around.

Shizuru looked up only to see several romance bubbles she often sees in telenovela appears behind Natsuki. She tried her best to stay calm, but her heart rate won't decrease, in fact, it increase a lot.

"Kuga-?"

"Natsuki," Natsuki cut off her sentence. "Call me Natsuki, no suffixes!"

"Alright, then you may call me Shizuru," Shizuru said, as she extended her hand.

Natsuki gave her a confused looks, which made Shizuru think Natsuki as a cute lost puppy.

Natsuki remember her manners that were being told by Shizuru's dad long time ago.

'If a Lady extended her hand that means, you have to kiss her backhand… right, Natsuki?'

Natsuki kneeled down, much to Shizuru's surprise, she kissed her backhand.

"Greetings, Shizuru."

However, Fujino-san never told her that manners are for boys only.

Shizuru smiled. Natsuki is the one for surprise.

_'Maybe a party is not that bad… Maybe being with another person is not a bad idea… Maybe the way Natsuki looked at her wasn't bad… It's intoxicating. I like you, Natsuki. You could make me change my thought… This is one of my life-changing events.'_Shizuru thought, as she hugged her. Natsuki winced, but she didn't pull back.

'_Being with Shizuru is fun… I don't mind parties, as long as I'm with her… She… I like her…'_

Shizuru snuggled Natsuki.

"Ne, Natsuki? This is one of the most wonderful moments on my life."

* * *

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? Review! And, 'I'M GONNA NUCKING NUTS' is Blur's quote. I took that from him... Blurreh! XDD**

**Let's go CRAZEH at MSN! **


End file.
